Greener Than Envy
by ShiraNoMai
Summary: The Host Club was hosting an 18th century ball, with a contest. Risa Rutoma was determined to win, as an avid possessive fangirl of Tamaki, she would go to great lengths to get anyone away from him.


A/N: Made for my English class for using Freytag's Pyramid(Conflict, Climax, Resolution thing). Few people said it was good, so I decided to post this as my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Critism is ok, but I'll get the real thing from my teacher once I hand it in lol.

* * *

Greener than Envy

At Ouran High School, a certain (very rich) club consisting of seven male, save one female incognito as a male named Haruhi Fujioka, are named the Host Club, as they're job is to welcome the female population as guests to please. You can say they were pimps, if that so suits you. The Host Club occasionally will host events, dress up and act out such said events. Today, they would be hosting an 18th century ball, in honor of their English lesson.

Standing atop an elegantly designed stage, aligned in a vertical line, in the far corner of a ball room, were seven finely dressed (for the 18th century, that is) men (save one) with a stately poise and an urbane expression, glanced across the voluminous crowd of opulent but graceful high school girls in frilly and poofy dresses that were once popular in the 18th century. One of the men on stage stepped forward from the line of them, and spoke with a blithe tone, "Welcome my fine guests! I, Tamaki Suoh, and the rest of our host club," he paused and motioned toward the rest of the members of the club, each person getting their own share of applause before continuing, "Are here to celebrate the wonderful times of the 18th century with a formal ball! We will be sure to dance and cater to each one of you lovely ladies," a momentary sigh of happiness contagiously spread across the crowd of women, "..And we're hosting a dance contest! Kyoya, would you bless our guests with the knowledge of the rules of said contest?" he finished his question by standing aside, allowing his fellow friend Kyoya Ootori the spotlight. He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses before speaking in a supercilious tenor, "Welcome guests. As you heard from my dear companion, Tamaki, we will be hosting a dancing contest, judged by yours truly and the hosts. The person who shows us the most unique and stylish dance will be granted an opportunity to spend an entire day with the host member of their choice." As he spoke, the crowd grew more garrulous, and nearly squealed in delight at the mentioning of the winner's prize. Tamaki once again took the spotlight, however this time grabbed Haruhi by his right arm around her shoulders before pointing ahead to the wall facing them on the other side of the room, "Let the dancing commence!"

Amongst the vast crowd who've already begun dancing in a grandiose manner alongside the classical arrangement of music, stood stubbornly still, almost glaring at the sight she was witnessing was an average looking wealthy young girl. We will name her Risa for now. She was a devoted fan of Tamaki, always requesting him whenever she visited the host club. She was very protective once around him, and acted very bitter toward anyone who tried 'stealing' Tamaki away from her. Risa was now glaring at the scene before her. Haruhi, who seemed to pay no mind to anything, was trying to please some of the ladies by dancing with them, and was completely oblivious to the fact that Tamaki was trying to make his way over to her, but was completely blocked and ignored by other dancers getting in his way and preventing the way to Haruhi. She turned her icy gaze on Haruhi, and began working a plot to make Tamaki completely hate her and never want to lay another eye on anyone else but herself. After a few moments, she set glances at both of them and the rest of the room before turning around and grinning malevolently. The music was gradually picking up its tempo.

Not a soul in the ball room could pick up the evil aura emitting itself off of Risa as she was setting cliché traps in almost every convenient corner of the room. Off walls, off ceiling fans and chandeliers hung buckets and bags full of hackneyed pranks, such as a vat of green goo, bags of pillow feathers and the rubber glove to land atop a victim's head. As she was just setting down the last of her wicked and embarrassing arrangement, she spotted Haruhi once again, but this time however noticed that she was actually dancing with Tamaki! The music once again was heading towards a really upbeat climatic tempo. The sight set off a mental spark and forced her to unconsciously move forward, completely forgetting something important. As she angrily strode towards the unaware dancing couple, she involuntarily stepped on her impetus that started the trap, and was tossed into the air by a rope.

With the trap set in motion, all eyes turned towards Risa, as she was almost impossible to miss by the way she would whizz right past everyone, nearly knocking the population of the room over, and by her wailing screams that seemed to echo throughout the large room. She was currently skating across the room, randomly being turned and tossed by the pulling of the ropes above, as if she were some live marionette. To and fro she skated into the vat of the green gunk, in which she shrieked loudly before entering said thing, and quickly was pulled over onto the bed of pillow feathers and spun around like a ballerina before tumbling into a human slingshot and flung across the other side of the room, nearly missing Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the elementary school-looking senior, as he watched in awe at the seen displayed before him, "Ooh.. Mori-chan, look at all the cake over-," he was cut short as the cake he was currently entranced by was flown across the room by the body of Risa. He sobbed and cried onto Takashi Morinozuka's shoulder, completely ignoring the fact that a flying crazy woman was interrupting a stately ball.

As Risa made her last round over the tables and under the guest's dresses, she landed on stage, in an awkward pose, with arms crossed above her head, hanging limp, whilst her legs tried to stand up in roller skates, as she was not very experienced in the art of roller skating and were covered in green slippery slime. The music had finally reached its close and seemed ironically in place as she finished moving about. The room is in an awkward silence, save for a few ladies mumbling about the girl currently hogging the attention of all in such an odd fashion. Kyoya, having witnessed the entire event from a stairwell leading to the second floor in that room, had come forth and stood beside Risa. With his middle finger, he pressed the bridge of his glasses up forward and spoke calmly, "By a completely unanimous opinion by everyone staring blankly at us, I declare Risa Rutoma the privilege of spending a whole day with the host member of her choice, as she has clearly won this dance competition by that.. odd display of dancing. Now Risa, which member do you wish to stay with?" She just stared into blank space in horror-filled shock, then slowly turning her head with the same expression on her face to Kyoya and mumbled, "Kyoya..-senpai..," completely unconscious of the fact she had just chosen to spend a day with Kyoya instead of her endearing desire to spend it with her beloved Tamaki, "Ok it is settled! Risa, as winner of this dancing competition and by your choice, you will be granted to spend a day with me!" He washed his eyes over the unmoving crowd of people before confusingly speaking, "This ball isn't over yet, you may all keep dancing if you wish to do so." And with that, he strode off the stage, motioning for Risa to follow, and she plodded behind with that notion. He walked past the members of the Host Club, still in dumbfounded shock as they were gazing at the stage still with mouths agape and eyes as wide as can be, and paused in front of them, never looking at them as if he was overly superior to them, and spoke, "You know, you might catch a few flies standing their in shock. You should really be tending to our guests instead of being fly catchers." And with that, he walked away, now dragging a really disgusting looking and/or feeling Risa, who shared a similar expression to that of the Host Club members. He was probably talking to himself saying this, not knowing if Risa was coherent enough to hear him speak, but all the while he said, "You know, being all the envious of Tamaki and Haruhi can really turn you green."


End file.
